Childre Inarabitta
is one of the bosses of Mega Man Zero 3, based on the White Hare of Inaba from the Kojiki book. His small frame is for high-speed maneuvers, being able to spring and pounce freely on water. His body also possesses a cooling system which allows him to manipulate cold environments in order to prevent his body from overheating, in turn allowing him to create freezing attacks. Childre is one of the Eight Gentle Judges being brainwashed by Dr. Weil as one of Weil's Numbers, and was sent to capture the Dark Elf, but was defeated by Zero. Childre also appears in Mega Man Zero 4 as one of Dr. Weil's first form attacks, where he creates images of his Numbers; Inarabitta appears in the middle of the battlefield, diving into the ground and sending ice shards in four directions. He also has a cameo appearance dangling from a junkpile in Area F-3 from Mega Man ZX, and as a secret boss in Area N if a Mega Man Zero 3 cartridge is also inserted in the Nintendo DS. Personality During his time on the Council, Childre was known to have had a playful demeanor and shared a bitter relationship with Blazin' Flizard, possibly clashing with Flizard's serious, no nonsense attitude. As a member of Weil's Numbers, he seems to value destruction, and doesn't hesitate to use anything at his disposal to accomplish a mission he's on. Strategy Throughout the stage, Childre attacks with homing torpedoes and exploding ice mines via a small submarine vehicle, which can only go as high as the water's surface. Zero has to find and stand on switches that decrease the water level to hinder the vehicle's path before Childre destroys them. Standing on all switches in the level will decrease the level in the stage and the boss battle to the lowest. During the battle itself, Childre can throw ice blades from his ears and dive at Zero using the sharp ice in his ears. At A or S rank, he will use Super Ear Shot, where a larger ice blade is fired from his ears. Defeating him will give Zero the Ice Body chip, and if the player is at A or S rank, the Throw Blade ability. Attacks *'Homing Missile' - Childre fires five homing missiles that can be slashed with the Z-Saber. *'Screw Ice' - Childre jumps and runs on the wall off screen and comes back down spinning trying to stab Zero with icicle ears. When Childre hits the ground, it sends four icicles acroos the room. *'Split Mine' - Childre jumps and runs on the wall off screen and drops four mines that float on the surface of the water. When the bombs explode, they send shards of the mine floating down onto the floor. *'Ear Shot' - Childre Inarabitta launches a blade of glowing energy at Zero from his ears. Only used at B-rank or lower. *'EX Skill: Super Ear Shot' - A stronger version of Ear Shot only used at A-rank or higher. Childre Inarabitta launches a giant blade of glowing energy at Zero from his ears. Data Nickname: Frozen Funeral Death Rabbit (Tousou no Shito, 凍葬の死兎) Mission: Track Dark Elf signal Zero's EX Skill: Throw Blade (Zan'eidan) Mission enemies *'Sub-boss:' Modified Pantheon Aqua *Icebon *Pantheon Aqua *Sharkseal X *Shelluno Gallery Mmz3-childre-inarabitta2.jpg|Concept art of Childre Inarabitta. Cinarabbita.png|Concept art Sprites Z3_Ci_sub.png|Sub-like vehicle used by Childre to escape and hinder Zero during the mission. Trivia * Childre Inarabitta is one of only two of Weil's Numbers in the game who first appear already morphed into his "Punishment" form, the other being Tretista Kelverian. Childre has transformed to boost his speed and chase after the Dark Elf, while Tretista, being more of a loyal guard dog than human, is already transformed to immediately take care of intruders in his area. Both of them only assume humanoid form briefly during the final stage, morphing afterwards. * He can be seen in the background in Mega Man ZX in Area F-3. Category:Mutos Reploids Category:Mega Man Zero characters Category:Mega Man Zero 3 bosses Category:Eight Gentle Judges Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:Male Reploids Category:Deceased Category:Mammal design Category:Mega Man ZX bosses